onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fish-Man Island Arc
Finishing soon? When is this arc supposed to begin? After Thriller Bark. Back in Post-Enies Lobby arc, Nami's log post pointed a bit down, Kokoro explained that Fishman Island is the Straw Hat Pirate's next island but first they had to travel through Florian Triangle which is before Fishman Island so the Straw Hat Pirates travelled to Florian Triangle where they eventually got to Thriller Bark. So what chapter will they get there? Maybe chapter 490 or 500 because right now the SHP are facing Kuma and Oda is taking a long time to conclude this arc so unless Oda let the SHP go back on the Thousand Sunny and sail off then they will get to Fishman Island. Honestly, because I longed for One Piece to bigger like Star Wars and deeper of the story, I really wish for Oda to conclude the arc already so we can see new technology, species, characters, cultures, history, and events that is waiting after Thriller Bark. Thriller Bark appears to pass it's "expiration date", where we came to say "Okay, I got it, I got it". We know that Thriller Bark ran out of new ideas, now we know how the zombies system works and the layout of the island and the culture so we need a new blood. So the answer is: we don't know. Joekido 06:52, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :he took the weekend to think about the plot of what would happen ::That message made no sense... care to expand on that random IP? One-Winged Hawk 23:07, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Maybe he meant that the recent chapter came out late. In that case, it's not true because the reason it came out late was due to the 40th anniversary of Jump - he needed to draw a color spread. Sephirona 03:08, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Points There are two interesting points that could be added to the article: 1 - Jimbei is a fishman, and recently straw-hats met two Shichibukais. Nami rememebers of her own story when heard about the Fishman Island, at least there would be some reference to Jimbei in the arc. 2 - Recently it was revealed that Ace is in Impel Down, which is underwater. A very coinscidence to the fact that the next arc is the Fishman Island. Ilovefoxes 04:46, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Why is this here? Fishman Island hasn't been specifically said as the next arc, and with the detour at the end of Shaobody it could be some time before they get to Fishman Island. While I'm sure we'll get there eventually, there's not really a point in having this page if it's just going to sit here empty. Cody2526 10:44, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, since it was made the plot has changed twice at least away from FMI, though its our eventaul destination, its not there yet. One-Winged Hawk 14:32, 1 February 2009 (UTC) When I frist created this page, I orginally thought that Fishman Island is not near the Red Line and would see an empty ocean after that. So I thought Fishman Island arc was going to take place after Thriller Bark but Oda intoduced the Red Line and Fishman Island is too deep under the Red Line so then Oda has the team meet Pappug and Camie who then went to face Duval and I knew the SHP are going to Sabaody. Then I thought Oda will do the Sabaody arc and go to Fishman Island but then Oda had Kuma whack all the SHP out to 9 differant islands and Luffy raiding Impel Down without his crews. Oda was suppose to do the Fishman Island after Thriller Bark and Fishman Island is not suppose to be where the Red Line is. Oda is sure unpredicateble Joekido 19:12, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Chapter 603 Why is it on this arc? There are still some stuff going around Sabaody in this chapter, and they haven't reached Fishman Island yet, we don't even see what's going on there (diferently from the first chapter of Marineford Arc). GMTails 19:52, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :It'll probably go through several phases until we get further in. Until then we should have it classified as something close to what can be presently agreed upon, if only temporary. --Kingluffy1 19:54, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : :The previous arc was about the Straw hat Pirates trying to get back together, which they have accomplished in Chapter 602, and now we are focusing on something different. Therefore, it is a new arc. ( 21:24, November 3, 2010 (UTC)) Underworld of the Sea Arc Honestly, I think it's a better name. They haven't even reached Fishman Island yet, and following the pattern from other arcs, I think it's better to use the name of the place they're currently at, wich is Underworld of the Sea. GMTails 16:39, December 4, 2010 (UTC) That's true, they haven't even gotten to Fishman Island yet, and there might be another arc in the way, like before. This should have its name changed or even be added to the Straw Hats Reunion Arc. Pacifista15 03:05, December 6, 2010 (UTC) I was begining to think such a thing, but as of now, I disagree because the "Underworld of the Sea Arc" introduced Vander Decken and he is going to play a big role in the Fishman Island Arc, and as I recall, we had a similar situation with Duval. 18:14, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Combining paragraphs, so it's more organised Should we lessen the paragraphs that make up the story of this arc? I mean, combining parts and titles. Like 1&2, 3&4, etc. Except the flashback piece ofcourse. I'll wait for a response. Yountoryuu 15:30, September 14, 2011 (UTC) i think it's good atm, i dont really see how combining paragraphs is more organised It would get more organised by seeing less paragraphs. We're at 15 atm, making it 7 or 8 makes it look less to read, which invites people to read it. Also, the Skypiea arc has 55 chapters and just 5 paragraphs, and the FI arc has 37 (?) chapters and 15 paragraphs. Something's not balanced here Yountoryuu 16:34, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Change it.. If you think its more organized this way, do it.. No need to ask about these stuff.. I agree, it is too big and it combines all details instead of just having the important points only. At least when I did a few summaries I made sure to use this practice. I also think that more articles will turn out like this though waiting until that particular story arc ends is acceptable and easier to summarize. -Adv193 17:30, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Big Mam New arc? Big Mom Arc anyone Too soon to decide... Nope.. Agree, wait till the time is right. -Adv193 17:32, January 17, 2012 (UTC) antagonists "This is the first arc to have two main antagonists rather than one" In Marineford we had Akaniu and Blackbeard DreamsDreams 10:50, January 29, 2012 (UTC)DreamsDreams I dont think BB was counted as a main antagonist in the Marineford arc. Straw Hat Boy 11:04, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Next Arc Chapters 654 and 655 don't have a story arc yet. How about Punk Hazard Arc? Seems better than leaving them hanging without a story arc and a nav template. GMTails 19:05, February 1, 2012 (UTC) That sounds pretty good as a temporary title. Or we could just wait and call them the New World Arc for now, but considering they have already landed, I think it is a safe title. 19:10, February 1, 2012 (UTC) I having flashbacks to when the chapters immediately following thriller bark were released we suffered the same dilemma before we actually reached sabaody and giving it an official name. I think Punk Hazard arc would serve just fine as a temporary title and we change it when the time comes further down the story, if nescessary that is. --Kingluffy1 19:33, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Trivia so in this arc luffy beat his enemy before the rest of the crew beat their enemies. If I remember correctly this is a 1st in the series. If it is should we put this in the trivia section? What are you talking about? Could you be more specific? I think he means that Luffy defeated Hody before the rest of the crew dfeated their respective opponents. Usually, everyone fights and wins before Luffy, and he saves his for last. However, Luffy still had the arc to take down, so I don't think this is necessarily a big deal. 19:08, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, I didn't notice it, sorry. Well, there is trivia far worse than this on this wiki.